Hidden Wings
by Mikkal
Summary: Max, Logan, and Alec stopped the world from pretty much coming to an end then went on their separate ways with new lives. Now six years later the world is in danger, again, and it's up to Suzanne, Tony, and Dean to save it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, Supernatural or NCIS.**

**Notes: MAJOR AU, you have been warned. And even though it says NCIS and Dark Angel on the tin, Supernatural is a part of this too, but that universe only shows up through Winchesters and the supernatural.**

**Timeline: No fixed timeline. Post-Dark Angel and Post-AU of Jus in Bellos of Supernatural, nothing for NCIS except after Tim got accepted into Gibbs' team and before SWAK.**

**That is all.**

* * *

**Hidden Wings**

**Mikkal**

* * *

The police were at it again, standing at the surrounding fence's entrances waiting for the moment when a transgenic would appear, blood thirsty and kill hungry. Reporters waited safely behind the men in uniforms with their cameras trained on the open yard of Terminal City, hoping for the chance to catch transgenic playing their well known games of hunting a human down and killing them.

In reality those police officers and reporters knew nothing at all. It sickened Max, the fact that Ordinaries would think such thing when they had no idea what her people were like.

"Enjoying the view?" The familiar voice of Logan Cale breathed behind her, far enough they couldn't touch, a habit from before, but close enough she could feel his warmth. A change in the wind brought his sent to her, along with Alec's, who was standing a little ways away.

Max snorted, "Depends on what your definition of 'enjoy' is."

Warm breath tickled her neck as he let out a small laugh, "Ask me that three years ago and I'd probably tell you the dictionary version. Now, on the other hand—"

"—Now he'd just tell you somethin' made up," Alec cut in with a slap on one of his best friend's back.

The only girl of the trio rolled her eyes, "You two have bee spending _way _too much time together. Logan, you use to be smart!"

Logan gasped, mock hurt clouding his hazel eyes, "And now I'm _not _smart?"

"Nope," Alec piped up, laughing.

All three of them laughed together for a moment before a siren from below cut them off, making them all glance at the gates with solemn expressions.

"It's been an entire year, yet we're no closer to being accepted," Logan murmured.

Max winced when he said 'we', it was partly her fault that the man was more than human. Manticore wanted her and gave Logan the virus to make that happen. What they used to get rid of it gave him more than human abilities.

A tanned hand clutched her shoulder, "This _is_ the right choice, Max."

She sighed, "I know. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." This way was only by chance, it was luck that cameras hadn't caught _any _glimpses of a transgenic or transhuman. The female transgenic looked at two of her closest friends, her second and her third of Transgenic City. "What do you plan on doing?"

Alec shrugged, "One of my contacts, Winchester, offered me a place in his family. His son apparently really likes me as an older brother. He's about four years younger than me."

"Congratulations," she offered him a sincere smile, smaller than usual but that was understandable. "Where do they live?"

"Pretty much everywhere, anywhere."

Logan chuckled, "Even better. That'll match you to a 'T'."

Alec grinned, his habit of taking long trips to anywhere was a well know fact among the City's occupants. "What about you, _Logan_?"

He didn't miss the emphasis on his name. "Meet back up with my father, probably. See if he believes me when I tell him I was on a sort of basketball tour."

"Good luck with that."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Thanks, I'll need it. The only good part of I made a trail of credit card payments, bank withdrawals, and whatnot in my real name so it should trick him, even if he does look hard enough.

Max spread her arms for a group hug and received it. She hated that the three of them had to be separated after all they did together. Stopping Manticore, then Ames White, and the same time, stopping what the Breeding Cult called the Pulse from wiping out every electronic database in the United States. They did all of that and it was almost like they were family now. A family none of them ever had.

For the past month transgenics had been snuck out of Terminal City into other parts of the U.S, under names that had a first, middle, and last name, with no numbers. All of them were cleared out already, except for the transhumans, who were sent to Japan instead. Now it was just her, Logan, and Alec.

Alec pulled away, "What are you going to do Max?"

She grinned at him, "Something I've been wanting to do since I was ten. Travel the world and see _everything_."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me."

Logan wrapped an arm around both of them and pulled them so they were looking at the sunset. "We need to make a promise."

Alec raised an eyebrow, "A promise? Have you gone chick flicky on me now?"

He smacked him on the back of the head, earning a wince and a small yelp. "Oh c'mon, that didn't hurt. And no. We need to promise that we won't talk to each other at all unless something big, dangerous even, is going to happen."

Max tighten her grip that she had on her arm. "But why?"

The Italian pulled them closer, "If someone digging deep enough on any of us will wonder why three people who shouldn't even know each other are talking. And if somethin big happens then we won't have to worry about it."

"I don't like it," Alec frowned, "But I guess it makes sense. I still don't like it, though."

"I agree with Alec, but I also agree with you."

"Good." Logan dug in his pocket for a pen and paper, one he kept with him no matter what. "We'll write down the names we plan on keeping so if we ever actually need to get a hold of each other we know who to look for."

Alec grabbed it first, "I'm going with Dean Winchester."

"Mine's not hard, I'll stick to my real name: Anthony DiNozzo."

Max had to think long and hard. She had no real name and no last name to go off of. "Suzanne Storme."

The newly named Dean Winchester scribbled the names down two more times, ripped them and passed them around. The paper had their names that they had for the past years along with their new names.

Suzanne Storme spread her arms, this time just to gesture to them. "Hello Dean Winchester and Tony DiNozzo, I'm Suzanne Storme!"

Dean shook her hand, "Very nice to meet you Suzanne Storme."

"Igualmente, Suzanne," Anthony DiNozzo kissed her hand like a gentlemen. "Where are you headed first Suzanne?"

She giggled at the kiss. "Probably England, a little of London will do me some good."

Dean gave her a thumbs up and Tony smacked it away to give her two thumb ups. She took their hands and smiled at them.

"A twist on a cliché, I hope we never see each other again."

Tony squeezed her hand, "I hope the same."

All Dean did was tighten his grip before they seemed to disappear from sight. Unknown to everyone else they had taken separate exits just in case.

And that was the last of the transgenics living in Terminal City. They were all now living away from Seattle and where ever they want, with no fear. Well, no fear for those who chose a _safe _life.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, Supernatural or NCIS.**

**Notes: MAJOR AU, you have been warned. And even though it says NCIS and Dark Angel on the tin, Supernatural is a part of this too, but that universe only shows up through Winchesters and the supernatural.**

**Timeline: No fixed timeline. Post-Dark Angel and Post-AU of Jus in Bellos of Supernatural, nothing for NCIS except after Tim got accepted into Gibbs' team and before SWAK.**

**That is all.**

* * *

**Hidden Wings**

**Mikkal**

**

* * *

**

**Six Years Later...**

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice was the only loud thing breaking the relative silence of the NCIS bullpen.

The newest Agent, Tim McGee, jumped at least a foot in the air since he was still not use to the way Gibbs could just pop up and announce himself with the question on everyone's minds. Agent Kate Todd just looked up from her computer monitor with a frown.

"Haven't heard from him, Gibbs. I tried calling his cell, but it went to voice mail."

Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk, taking a sip of his usual coffee. "Did you try down in Abby's lab?"

The ex-Secret Service's frown got a little deeper. "No I haven't. Why would he be down there?"

"'Cause I was helping her with something, _Katie_." Tony popped out from behind the divider between her area and the "hallway".

Kate jumped a little, oh how she hated that he was teaching himself how to sneak around like Gibbs. "Don't call me that, DiNozzo!"

The Italian raised his hands in mock surrender, "Whatever you say, _Katie_."

Gibbs hid a smile behind his coffee as he took a drink. It was always interesting to watch Tony and Kate banter back and forth. The only downside was that no one knew that Tony was usually here well before the other two Agents, either with Ducky, listening to the older man's stories, or with Abby, helping her with a few forensics, so the banter was sometimes actually a little mean.

"Sorry I'm late, Boss," Tony rubbed the back of his neck. He stood right in front of Gibbs' desk, talking in a low voice. "Abby's system was down and it took two people to pull it back up again."

"Just don't let it happen again." The silver haired man put on his best "I'm-boss-so-don't-you-dare-defy-me" voice. The one that would make any normal person do exactly what he said. Then again, DiNozzo was not a normal person.

He grinned, "Yes, Sir!"

_"In Breaking News! The transgenics from six years ago, thought to have disappeared, are now back—"_

Every head in NCIS shot up to the plasma screen. Everyone knew about the transgenic that lived in Seattle, Washington and how they disappeared without a trace. Almost everyone thought there was no need for all the hate that was directed at the poor people but their opinion didn't really matter in the long run.

Gibbs growled deep in his throat, he absolutely loathed the activists that protested against the continuing existence of the transgenics. He didn't see a problem with the humans forced to become super-killers, they probably didn't want to in the first place; they _did_ try to prove their innocence.

Tony's head was the first to snap up, his tanned face turning an ashen gray. Gibbs shot him a concern, questioning look before turning back to the news.

_"—The first ones spotted where a group of transhumans in Tokyo, Japan. No further information is __known. But, as a warning, all citizens be on the look out for any transgenics or transhumans. Do not attempt to approach for these beings may be unstable and dangerous._

_ The memory of six years ago, when a post office was taken hostage by these blood thirsty creatures, also known as transhumans, shook the nation when one human was killed and the creat—"_

The report was shut off, Kate looked at the not quiet hidden fury on Tony's face while he threw the remote at McGee. In all honesty, the fury scared her a little. Never before had she seen him even a little angry, a the flash of tight, controlled anger, yes. But full out? Not even close.

"Tony, you okay?" She just had to ask.

"I'm fine," he replied through clenched teeth.

_I'msonotfine. I'msonotfine. I'msonotfine. _

Gibbs could see the anger and the internal mantra but about what? He wasn't so sure about that.

Tony's phone rang, breaking the tense silence that had quickly fallen over the team. He picked it up, just barely holding back from snapping, "DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, there's a young woman here to see you. Says it's important." The front desk receptionist sounded a little annoyed.

The young Italian's hard frown grew confused, any girl he ever dated knew not to show up directly at NCIS. "Did she give you her name?"

"Suzanne Storme."

His hazel eyes widened, "Send her up, Jessica, _please_."

Jessica felt her heartstrings get pulled at the fear she heard in DiNozzo's voice. Every time she saw him he would flirt with her and that was the only way she saw him, well, except when he was tired.

Gibbs watched as his Senior Agent placed the phone on its cradle. "Problem, DiNozzo?"

He jerked his head up from where he was staring blankly at nothing in particular. "Uh, no, Boss. Just a friend pulling a surprise visit. I swear she'll be gone if we get a case."

He jerked his chin in agreement, perhaps this friend will do Tony some good.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "'She'll'? A girl, Tony? I thought you never brought girlfriends to work."

"I don't, Kate." Tony answered distractedly. Eyes trained on the elevators with such intensity none of them had ever see before.

The lights flashed as the bell dinged and a pretty dark blond haired woman, with black roots showing attractively, rushed out. Her dark, almost black, eyes searched the room wildly before landing on Tony. She took a running start and practically jumped the Agent.

"Tony!" The woman buried her face into his shirt. "Did you see the news?"

He hugged her back. "Yeah, I did."

She twisted her hands into his shirt. "I was in Japan, visiting Josh, when White came and captured Jell-o, Luckie, and Helena."

"What?" Tony pulled her away and gripped her shoulders tightly. His team stared at him in confusion. "Are you sure it's White?"

The woman nodded. "They want to start the project all over again since the B.C was trashed. Beginning with the best of the 'first models' and throwing out the 'last years'. And guess who's at the top of the list."

He shook his head, "Alec and Max."

She nodded, "And a strange new one named Logan."

Tony smacked his forehead, "Great, just great. Do we ever get a friggin' break?"

"I guess not."

Gibbs stood up and cleared his throat sharply. "Are you going to introduce us, DiNozzo?"

"Oh," it seemed as if Tony had forgotten all about the team, "Right. Boss. This is Suzanne Storme. Susie, this is my boss Gibbs and my coworkers Kate Todd and Tim McGee."

Suzanne smiled at them, "It's very nice to meet you. I began ordering the Washington D.C newspaper once I heard Tony was on the NCIS Team. I very much admire your work."

Gibbs let one of his rare, gentle smiles. This woman was very kind spoken and the way she spoke showed how much she cared of Tony and how much pride she had in him. "Thank you very much, Miss. Storme."

"Please, call me Suzanne."

"Okay, Suzanne."

No one missed, though, the dark, warning look Tony shot Suzanne when she mentioned the newspaper. "You know what, Jaguar? I think we need to have a little talk."

"Later," she shushed him. "We need to find Dean."

Tony checked his watch, "I actually heard his name on some FBI chatter. Talking about a new department setting up to investigate supernatural activity, they've made him and Sam the lead directors and detectives of it."

"Yeah, I ran into a few of the supernatural entities while in Scotland. Nasty things. I especially hate djinns."

He chuckled, "Yep, they tend to be the most hated."

Kate had to move her head like she was watching tennis to keep up with the conversation and at the supernatural part she completely lost where the ball had been hit. "Excuse me. Supernatural? What are you guys talking about?"

Tony scratched his cheek, smiling wildly. "We have a friend who hunts down the supernatural—vampires, werewolves and what not. And a new federal department has been created to fully support them and others like them."

"What is this new department called," asked Gibbs, keeping better track of the conversation better than his only female Agent but not by much.

"That's easy, Gibbs." Abby cut in happily. She leaned against McGee's desk, Ducky standing a little behind her. "The Department of Supernatural Investigations or DSI. I'm a _huge _fan."

Tony nodded towards Suzanne, who took out her phone a speed dialed a number. It was only a few rings before someone answered, the blond woman put it on speaker.

_"Yeah?"_

In the background Kate snorted a little. "He's a Fed?"

"Hey, Dean. It's Tony and Suzanne."

_"Hey! I guess you guys saw the report and are currently at NCIS?"_

Tony and Suzanne exchanged amused looks. "Something like that."

Dean sounded proud, _"Fornell said that a man named Tony DiNozzo worked at NCIS and he was one hell of an Agent. And since you're the only Tony DiNozzo who's one hell of an Agent, I made an educated guess."_

Tony leaned against Suzanne, who, to everyone's surprise, didn't fall over. "You want to get your educated guessing ass over here, along with Sam? We have to figure out what to do."

There was shuffling in the background and a voice yelling, some of it not very nice words. _"Sure, We'll be there in fifteen. Don't start without me!"_

"Who would want to?"

Gibbs crossed his arms as the phone was hung up. He knew his Senior Agent was hiding something from him all this time but from he's gather the secret was not a very good one. First it had to do with the transgenics from six years ago, someone who went by White, a strange woman named Suzanne, people named Alec, Max, and Logan, and the newly formed Department of Supernatural Investigations, along with a man named Dean. There was also the hush-hush of Tony's computer skills and strange physical skills.

"DiNozzo, is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

The whole of NCIS directed their looks on the pair. Kate in confusion, suspicion and disbelief. McGee

confused, excited about a possible book plot, and a little angry he hadn't been able to get a word in edge wise. Ducky calmly accepting anything and everything. And Abby seemed to be trying to hid a knowing grin.

The goth forensic scientist knew most of what was going on, just barely, though.

Tony's eye shifted around, like a cornered animal searching for a way out. "Uh, not really, Boss." His boss's glare caused him to deflate a little. "Nothing you'd like to know."

"Try me."

The Italian gripped his best friends hand and felt her squeeze back. "Those people, Max, Alec, and Logan, are our friends. And they're also transgenics."

Abby let out a little squeal, she couldn't help it. Tony was best friends with real live (at least she hoped they were alive) transgenics!

"How do you know them?" Gibbs asked, wondering and trying not to let surprise show on his face. "It must be a long time if you're worried about them six years later."

Tony smiled, almost relieved. But he didn't know at what. "I use to live in Seattle, around when I was about 23. Max broke into my apartment because she thought I had some valuables, but I was just a poor college kid taking a break.."

Suzanne laughed. "Tony, you were more than poor. I'm pretty sure I bought more meals for you than I did for myself."

He laughed along with her. Even though he _just _thought of that he was glad to know his little jaguar hadn't lost her touch.

"I met him and Dean," Suzanne explained, "When I went to this post office to fix a mail mistake. I got Dean's while he got mine, and Tony was there because a letter mistake with a guy two cities over. We spent so much time there we bonded."

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "But that doesn't show how you became friends with three transgenics. If someone stole—or attempted to steal—from me I would report her to the police."

"In most cases I would." Tony checked his phone, hoping Dean would get here soon. "But I noticed she was a transgenic, and I couldn't. Who knew what the police would do to her?" Susie shuddered. "So I promised my silence and my help if she ever needed somewhere to camp out so we became friends. I was then introduced to Logan and Alec."

"We kind of helped then disappear." She whispered quietly so no one outside the group would know. It was a bad idea, some times, to let people know you were a transgenic sympathizer.

"Good," Tim announced, breaking the silence with a surprisingly confident air. "Those _people _were forced to do what they did and tried to change their ways. No one has a right to look down on them for something they couldn't control."

Tony's smile beamed brightly and he slapped him on the back. "There we go, Timmy! That's the man who can become a Very Special Agent!"

That soon-to-be Very Special Agent flushed at that. "Th-thanks Tony." He actually got a compliment from Tony DiNozzo! This Agent spot was looking brighter by the minute!

The phone rang again and Tony snatched it up, he only put it to his ear as a formality. He already knew who it was about. "Hey, Jessica."

_"Hey back, Tony. I have Agents Dean and Sam Winchester here to see you."_

"Send them up!"

_"Okay guys, go up." _Her voice sounded far away for a moment before it came back. _"You're mighty popular today, Agent."_

He snorted. "It seems so."

_"Are you sure they were really agents? That Dean guy looked too...scruffy to be a Fed."_

The elevator dinged for a second time in the last half hour, revealing a pretty light brown man with stunning green eyes and a seriously tall dark haired man with a non-too-pleased look on his face.

Tony grinned, "I'm sure. He's a good Agent. I have to go now, Jess."

_"Okay, if you say so. Bye-bye Tony."_

"Dean!" Susie ran up to her long lost friend and tackled him into a hug like she did to Tony just moments before. "It's been a long time! You've changed!"

Dean laughed and squeezed her tightly. "So have you! Blond, really? I never really pegged you as a cheerleader."

She giggled, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. "Wanted a change, ya know? And blond is not cheerleader-y!" Dark eyes pinned Tony down. "How come you didn't say anything about my hair?"

He held up his hands in defense. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. Some woman get bitchy about hair changes."

Susie huffed and crossed her arms in reply.

"Dean," Sam Winchester interrupted. "Introductions?"

"Oh," his eyes lit up. "Right. Guys, this is my little brother—"

Abby laughed softly, "'Little?'"

The DSI Agent scowled at her. "Yes, 'little.' My little brother Sam Winchester. And I'm Dean. Sam, that's Tony DiNozzo and Suzanne Storme and...I don't know who you are."

"Special Agents Gibbs, Kate Todd, Tim McGee and—"

"Abby Suicto!" The happy Goth yelled. She bounced up to the brothers, pig tails flopping everywhere. "I'm a huge fan of your department. I'm so glad you a Tony are friends. This means I get to talk to you!"

Dean's wide eyes blinked at the onslaught. "Uh, thank you?" He glared at his two snickering friends. "Oh shut up!" He backed away from the Goth slowly until he was closer to Tony and Susie. "What are we going to do about our little problem?"

Tony stared at him solemnly. "The same thing we did last time: we fight back."


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, NCIS, or Dark Angel.

Quick Note: Since it's been so long since I've updated (or even written for this story) I re-read the last two chapters and it took me forever to figure out what 'BC' meant! That's what I get for not keeping notes! Am I allowed to ret-con?

* * *

Hidden Wings

Mikkal

Chapter Two

* * *

"That was a bit much," Suzanne said disapprovingly to Dean when Tony clicked his apartment door shut behind them. "What happened to keeping everything a secret?"

"Do my ears deceive me or is _Susie_ trying to be low-key?" Dean teased, grabbing a beer from the fridge and plopping down on the couch. "Come on," he reasoned. "It's been awhile since any of us have had to actively keep _it_ a secret. It's no big deal if one of us gets a little loud."

Suzanne rolled her eyes and got herself a beer before joining Dean on the couch. Tony watched them in amusement. Boy, they sure made themselves at home quickly, didn't they? It was a similar scene to the occasional time they crashed in his dingy apartment in Seattle. Max would've been a little stiffer, but Alec just lounged around like the cat he was despite their hatred for each other back then.

"You do realize I work with incredibly smart agents, right? And I'm pretty sure I heard you boasting about Sam's smarts." Tony asked. "Susie's right, we got ahead of ourselves back there. We need to keep this on the down low. They may be transgenic friendly, but one wrong move could send the BC down on us."

"And we wouldn't want that," Dean said sarcastically. "Do you know how long I've been on the run from the government? Do you know how weird it is to actually be working for them now? It it wasn't for Victor, me and Sam…we'd be goners." He seemed to pale as something occurred to him.

"Dean?" Susie said. When Dean didn't answer she put a hand on his arm and murmured, "Alec?"

Dean shook his head and looked at them. "Nothing," he muttered. "Just some… Supernatural stuff. I had a bit of a tangle going on." He waved a hand. "Nothing big." He took a large gulp. "What do we do? Ames on the loose, the BC kidnapping transhumans. Anyone got a plan? Eyes Only?" He looked to Tony expectantly.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I'll do some research I'm sure Abby wouldn't mind helping me out with. Think Sam would love to work with Abby?"

Dean shrugged. "He'd be a little freaked out, but the dude gets off on computers and tech. Reminds me of you back when you were a little four-eyed nerd. _Ow_." He complained when Susie hit him. "Jeez, you're still as strong as ever, Maxie."

"I have contacts," she said instead of dignifying that with a direct response. "I can call up a few people, see if they have any idea where they're taking the transhumans, see if they're up to the transgenics yet and if they are how many they've gotten."

Dean sighed and sunk a little deeper into the cushions. "And I doubt Ames is relying solely on science for all of this. I'll check with my contacts too see what kind of supernatural dealings are going on. Demon deal? Possible. Deal with an angel? Rare, but also possible. Or just some straight up voodoo shit. Maybe some witches. Gotta be something."

"Angels?" Tony asked. "I thought angels didn't exist?"

He'd known about the Supernatural for years now and occasionally called up some Hunters (never Dean though, but he got his number when he joined the government and put it on speed dial just to be on the safe side) to fix it. The last couple of years he didn't have to worry about the secrecy though since the DSI was formed. People, even ones in NCIS (and on his team), still couldn't wrap their heads around the supernatural. It'd become second nature to dismiss any supernatural claims. But in all his years he'd never heard anything about angels.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, angels. I know a few."

"You know a few?" Susie said in disbelief. "Seriously? Even the more Christian Hunters I met didn't believe in angels and now you're saying you knew a few?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. It's a long story and something for another time. The one I'm gonna call, though, his name's Castiel. He helped me out of a bind." His skin seemed to pale again, eyes growing distant.

Tony finally took a seat next to his friend. "Dean, what happened?" He asked softly. He'd never seen the younger man like this, not even during the Jam Pony incident or the Milwaukee Bank Hostage Situation when his face was splayed on every television in the country almost. This was something deeper than only being a number or running away from everything your entire life.

His lips tightened into a thin line. "I've gotta go," he said finally, standing up with a grunt. "I'll call Cas tonight. You guys do whatever. Meet me for breakfast tomorrow at Cam's."

"I don't know where that is," Susie said, a little bit of a glare in her eyes. Ah, here came the Max he knew and loved. Tony had been worrying about her earlier when she was less snarky and more cheerful. Not that he didn't like the cheerful version of her, but it wasn't Max. The transhumans being taken must have hit her harder than he thought.

"I'll show you," Tony offered, putting a hand on the small of her back. "You can even stay here tonight. No since wasting your money on a hotel when we don't know how long this is going to last."

Dean sighed. "I seriously hope we can make DC our home base. I really don't want to travel across the country. I just got some roots in." He bid them goodnight and farewell with a loose salute that would've made Gibbs glare at him with enough heat to set him on fire, then left with little fanfare.

"Yeah, something's wrong, " Susie said when she was sure Dean was gone. "Last time I saw him like this it was the Berrisford situation. Hell, this is worse."

"He'll eventually spill it." Tony wasn't going to force it; he knew how to pick his battles. And he wasn't going to use his federal agent access to figure it out, it probably happened before the DSI was introduced so it wouldn't be in any records anyway. "He always eventually does."

She rolled her eyes. "Your 'always eventually' is skewed. We both knew him for a limited amount of time before we had to evacuate Terminal City and the most we know know it bits and pieces. Your 'always eventually' is way off base."

He groaned. "Whatever." He heaved himself off. "I'll go grab some blankets and pillows. You take my bed."

Susie snorted. "I am not sleeping in your bed. Those pillows and blankets are for me, I'll take the couch."

"Your loss, my bed is _wonderful_. Like God made it Himself. The Greatest thing in the world. No, the universe. The most amazing thing to ever have—ack!" A couch pillow met his face straight on, knocking him to the side.

"Shut up!"


	4. Chapter Three

Author Note: Um, sorry? I'm making this thing up as I go. So there's going to be lots and lots of ret-cons. Dean is my favorite, by the way, I very much enjoy exploring Dean/Alec in any of my fics.

* * *

Hidden Wings

Mikkal

Chapter Three

Sam

* * *

When this nightmare he called life began Sam wasn't expecting it to turn out like this. He was only six months old when his mother was murdered by Azazel, trussed up on the ceiling like the mural in the Sistine Chapel and burned like the unfortunate women during the Salem Witch Trials.

Except they were burned by delusional humans. Sam Winchester's mother was burned by a yellow-eyed demon of hell.

Now, though, after about 25 years of living on the wrong side of the law he was standing in the middle of a federal building dedicated to arresting and/or capturing criminals involved in anyway with the Navy and Marines as well as being a federal agent himself attached to a organization for investigating the supernatural.

His mother was dead, his girlfriend was dead, his father was dead, his chance at a law degree was put on hold (for now) the government believed him, and he had an older brother.

That was the strangest part. Dean.

He'd met Dean before Stanford, way back when Sam and his dad were on friendlier terms (they were never best-buds, but they didn't hate each other). Dean was strange; he was charming and strong, quirky in an out-of-the-modern-loop sort of way. He understood the complexities of technology and the classics, but the simple stuff baffled him.

And he was one hell of a hunter, which led to Sam meeting him exactly three times (and growing close to him during that time) before Sam and his father had a falling out and Sam ran away to college.

Dean called, surprisingly enough, during his years. Called him and stopped by every now and then just to have dinner or crash at Sam's place for a night or two.

Some how Sam found himself with an older brother—last name and everything, not that Sam minded—and a father, then John died and it was just an older brother.

(He didn't question why Dean went from barely visiting to be a constant; Sam could tell that wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Hell, even all the emotion-influencing and mind-control/reading creatures couldn't get it out of him)

Sam spoke to Missouri about six months ago (back when Dean was free from his Deal and Victor managed to convince the government to give the supernatural a shot). She said the strangest thing, but it made some sense.

"_Boy, it ain't everyday I see a connection like this. You and Dean, you two are meant to be together in every formation of the universe."_

It made Sam smile. Dean got on his nerves and was obnoxious half the time, but he could never remember what his life was without him.

His phone rang and he turned away from hovering over McGee's shoulder to answer it. "Dean, shouldn't you be asleep?"

His brother sighed. "Seriously? Not even a hello? It's nice to talk to you too, Sammy. I don't need you acting all snippy. It's not like I haven't had angels screaming in my ear since last night or anything."

Sam winched. "Sorry," he said, his voice softening. "They still there?"

Dean grunted. "Hell yeah. I don't think transgenics are the only para human things disappearing. Apparently Alphas are on the run and some of the lower and fallen angels are having run-ins. They're completely gone from the network."

"Castiel?"

"He's still there," Dean said dismissively. "Fact, he's standing in the kitchen looking awkward as hell. I don't know if I should be annoyed or find it hilarious."

"Both?" Sam offered, biting back a laugh. "You should get some sleep. Have Cas to do some angel mojo and see if that works."

There was a noise that sounded like Dean was shaking his head. "Tried," he said, sounding tired. "Didn't work. I'm just gonna keep calling around. See if Bobby Vic's got anything. Ellen might have something. I know Ash has been looking since we called him last week."

Sam grinned. "Call me if you have anything," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered back then hung up without even saying good-bye.

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and looked up to see Todd and McGee staring at him.

"Is Dean okay?" Todd asked, trying to look like she really didn't care, but ultimately failing as her concern as a decent human being shined through.

Sam waved away her concerns. "Yeah, he's good. Just gets migraines every now and then." Not a total lie. "He'll bounce back. He always does." He looked around. "Now where's Dinozzo? And Storme? I want to know more about what they know. There might be some supernatural shenanigans going on in conjunction with the transgenic situation."

DiNozzo chose that time to walk in, bag thrown over his shoulder. "Your brother skipped out on breakfast," he accused, pointing a finger at Sam. "With a stupid excuse of headaches. Dean doesn't get_headaches_."

Sam scowled at him. "Well know he does," he snapped back. "Has been for six months. We were in a supernatural bind and that resulted in Dean getting headaches." Well, that was one way of putting it.

And severely understating "supernatural bind."

DiNozzo eyed him for a little longer before sitting down. "Susie is grabbing you all little snacks. It's a bribe," he whispered. "She's a civilian and she knows that, so she's trying to bribe you with delicious pastries from Cam's."

Okay, Sam had to laugh.

"You realize she had clearance, right?" McGee asked. "Limited clearance, but clearance. Apparently Miss. Storme is a private investigator."

"What?" DiNozzo yelped.

Sam kept his eyes on DiNozzo even as he spotted Storme coming up behind the Italian. Todd was a little better at hiding her amusement, but McGee almost gave it away by being so nervous.

"That's right, _Tony_," Storme whispered in DiNozzo's ear.

The resulting shriek hurt his ears, making him wince. Storme burst out laughing, doubling over. Todd joined her while McGee looked as if he couldn't decided if he should risk his life or not.

"I have all the clearance I need," Storme said, winking conspiratorially. She jiggled the pastry back with Cam's signature scrawled across it. "I'm just a nice person. Remember that," she said threatening, directed towards McGee.

The computer tech gulped and nodded silently, his fingers frozen. Sam nudged him.

"I need that info, McGee," he said.

He jumped and started typing again. "I don't understand why you need me for this. Google could give you just as accurate results."

"Accurate," Sam said. "But not as detailed." He was having McGee look for demon signs, but now he was beginning to think he should look for signs of angels falling and such. He still wasn't sure what the signs of angels were, but he could make a guess.

DiNozzo and Storme were huddle close together, discussing something that involved glancing at Sam a lot so he could only assume it was about Dean.

Sam pressed his lips together. He wondered vaguely if they knew more about Dean than they were letting on—which was scary considering how much they were letting on already.


	5. Chapter Four

Hidden Wings

Mikkal

Chapter Four

Suzanne

* * *

Life didn't work the way Suzanne wanted it to. She hated her name, she hated the secrets. In a not-so-small part of her mind she wished she could go back to Terminal City with Logan and Alec—not Tony and Dean—and live there with everyone else again. Clean it up enough so Sketchy and O.C could live with them, along with any other normal people who were sympathetic.

Like Tony's NCIS team, they could've lived with the rest of the transgenics no problem. Susie would be happy to let them in.

Tony and Dean were so different from Logan and Alec. Susie herself felt as if Max was slipping away from her every moment she spent out of Seattle. She was softer now, less bitter; sometimes she thought that was a good thing. Other times she stood back and questioned herself.

Watching Tony interact with Ziva and McGee made her heart pang. There was a small time when Logan acted like that with Max and Alec. In the three months of him getting cured finally and him and Alec putting aside their dislike for one another they became closer than ever. This life Tony had could've been the life the three of them lived if everything hadn't got up in smoke.

Sam Winchester was interesting in the fact he was very protective of his "brother." She was happy about that, but she wondered where all that protectiveness came from. Did Sam know that Dean was a transgenic? Or did something horrible happen during their time spent together that it developed. Number one question: why was Sam saying Dean had a headache (probably a migraine) when the worst transgenics ever suffered due to their bodies turning against them were the shakes?

Susie sat deep into the rolling desk chair Gibbs had offered her when they arrived an hour earlier and watched everyone do their various jobs. Sam was commandeering a computer after McGee's didn't put out the information he wanted and he was pulling out wires to twist them together. Ziva was calling all her contacts; the language she spoke quietly in changed every other phone call. McGee was trying to hack a database with Gibbs' permission. And Tony was just sitting at his own desk, staring blankly at the monitor of his computer.

She had nothing to do. Susie was best at three things: killing djinns, kicking ass, and genetics. And she wasn't even that good at genetics, just good enough to know how to partly synthesize a cure from her boo for what ever plague the Breeding Cult was going to release.

Ames White was in the wind, but left malevolent breadcrumbs wherever he went that would be picked up by greedy birds not moments later. They knew where he was for a good few hours, and then they didn't. It was frustrating and made Susie want to shoved her foot into some bastard's chest cavity.

"Is Dean going to show up today?" McGee piped up suddenly, not even tearing his eyes from his computer.

Sam grunted. "Probably not. His migraines get really back. Who knows what level it is today."

"Does he take medication?" Ziva asked, her finger pressed down on the phone cradle so she could keep the actual phone to her ear for easy access.

The DSI agent hunched over only a little, but it was obvious considering how tall he actually was. "No," he muttered.

He was lying. About what, Susie had no idea, but she knew he was lying. From the look Tony shot her, he noticed it too. Sam made it so obvious, the NCIS team probably noticed as well.

Gibbs walked in from the elevator, coffee in hand and a small scowl on his face. "It's official, the higher ups have deemed the transhuman disappearances as suspicious circumstances that need investigation. Every branch is looking into this. And since their top DSI agents are already here." He jerked his chin at Sam. "We're going to team up. Vance," he lowered his voice, "is a sympathizer. Apparently his wife's sister is adopted and a transgenic. We have full permission to search out the _exact _cause of this."

"Ames White," Suzanne (God, she hated her name) said firmly. "He was gun-ho about his Breeding Cult back in the day. They were breeding people to make them immune to some virus they plan to release into the air so everyone they think are not worthy die. A experiment of Manticore has the cure."

"I remember reading something about that, but nothing about Ames White," Ziva said. "How do you know about it?"

"Seattle was the forefront in all of this," Tony added. "We lived there when the whole thing was going down with the transgenics. If we didn't know about it, then something's wrong with us." He grinned and winked at Suzanne. She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," she said. "White is probably searching for the one with the cure so they can be destroyed. That's why they're all disappearing."

Sam frowned. "Why only transhumans?"

Suzanne shrugged. "Maybe he thinks the least likely have a better chance of having the cure in their system?" She rubbed her should, thinking about the code on her skin that mimicked what was in her DNA. The fact that other trans are suffering because she wouldn't come out of hiding made her feel terrible about her self.

"Where does the supernatural fit in?" McGee asked. He looked a little annoyed that Sam was even there at all.

Suzanne shrugged. "I always found it a little weird," she said. "That the BC could breed _telekinesis_ into their members. And this type of genetic manipulation, the transgenics and transhumans, is almost impossible. I personally think something supernatural is going on. I'm not sure what exactly, but there's got to be."

"That actually makes sense," Tony said. "When did you get so smart, Suzie?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.

Sam pressed his lips together until they bleached white. "I'm going to call Dean," he said. "Let him know our theories." He started dialing even as he got up. He headed to the little alcove under the stairs that led to the Director's office.

"Hey, Susie, come here," Tony said. "I want to show you something." He was closest to the alcove. With a little bit of transgenic blood in him to cancel out the virus that ran through his bloodstream he had a little more oomph to his body, that included hearing.

Suzanne rolled over and they leaned towards Tony's computer to look like they were busy.

"Dean," Sam said quietly. "They think the Breeding Cult's been messing with the supernatural, that's why they have powers. Do you think what happened to me happened to them?"

_"I don't think it's genetic, Sammy_," Dean said, his voice was strained like he was in pain. Maybe he did have a migraine. Suzanne and Tony exchanged alarmed looks as the same thought went through their minds. "_I mean, they could make a deal so something liked this could happen, but it's been too long. Ten years is the standard unless you're me." _He chuckled bitterly at that.

Sam gripped the phone so tight that Suzanne could head the device creak in protest. "Please tell me you're not the one with the cure for the Breeding Cult's virus."

_"I'_m not," Dean said. "_And I'm telling the truth."_

"Do you know who does?"

There was some hesitation before Dean said slowly, _"…Yes, I do_."

Sam sighed. "Let me guess, you're not going to tell me?"

_"Not right now_," Dean answered. "_But eventually, when it comes important_."

"Has anyone shut up yet?" Sam asked. With that sudden shift in topic, he lost Suzanne and Tony. "Even a little bit."

_"They never shut up. I think they're trying to figure out how the BC got powers. All of Heaven is scarily focused on this."_

Did he just say _Heaven_?

"Well, they need to have something to do now that the Apocalypse is adverted," Sam said with a laugh. This just kept getting weirder and weirder. "Ask Michael, he might know."

"_I don't think—Too late. He heard you. He doesn't know. Now please don't say his name again, he's the loudest,"_ Dean practically begged, words laced with pain.

"Alright," Sam said. "I think I'm going to let you go now. Gibbs is a real hard ass. And I think your two friends are eavesdropping." His phone snapped shut when Dean said his farewells and he glanced around the corner.

Suzanne and Tony didn't even bother trying to make it seem like they hadn't been listening.

"We need to talk," Sam told them, his voice no louder than a whisper, but they heard him anyway. He knew they would hear him anyway.

Tony sighed and muttered, "What the hell has he gotten us into this time?"

Suzanne had to grin. Alec was a bastard, always doing one thing or anything that got them all in some sort of trouble whether it'd been on purpose or not. Logan was just resigned to his fate with the occasional grumbles of protest. And Max just went along for the ride, cracking down occasionally and being a badass all the time.

Life was getting back on track.


	6. Chapter Five

WOW! An update in the same year! The same season even (for me. It's still summer). It was even last month! Shocker! Here you go.

* * *

Hidden Wings

Mikkal

Chapter Five

Dean

* * *

Not too long ago, if you would believe it, Sam Winchester died quite violently with a knife in his back, his brother-not-brother screaming his name so desperately it didn't matter they weren't related by blood or marriage, they were brothers _damnit. _At this moment, though, in a NCIS office in Washington, DC Sam Winchester was very, very much alive.

That was because of one very simple thing, his brother sold his soul to the devil in return for Sam's. Usually, that deal lead to ten years with the living before the hellhounds came for you and ripped you to shreds to reach the glowing and too-bright essence that made you, well, _you._ Dean Winchester, formally and formerly Alec McDowell, was to only receive one year. You see, Hell was on a schedule and, I guess you could say, so was Heaven.

The brothers spent nine months on a frantic search for an answer to their problem. Dean could not go to hell, he just couldn't. Every which way they turned there was nothing, not even their coveted second father Bobby Singer was at a loss.

By the tenth month, exactly two before Dean was to be hunted down, Dean had given up hope.

On the first day of the eleventh month Dean started the transition into hell. Before the hellhounds even began to sniff you down you had to feel fear—more fear than you would ever imagine. Dean began to see the ghouls and ghosts in their ever glory, the image they didn't show even to Hunters, he began to see the true form of demons when they were in possession of a meat suit and the flaking skin of a woman who was selkie. He could feel the burn of hell as it encroached on the living before the burn of heaven chased it away, but the fear of heaven was equally as frightening.

The seventh day into that eleventh month came a meeting that would be written in the books for the millenniums to come. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Angel of Thursday, and Official Guardian of Dean Winchester (Sam has a separate one), came to Dean in a storm of rain and wind about six months before the grand design said to have it fated.

As the grand design (as so aforementionedly mentioned.) wrote it, Dean was to go to hell in less than two months and break the first Seal (a Righteous man to shed blood in hell, though Dean would tell you he wasn't righteous as either Alec or Dean, there are the words of the Lord to tell you that were are just plain wrong). Breaking this Seal would start the Judeo-Christian Apocalypse.

When Dean's deal was made, Michel, the Soldier of God and eldest brother to the forsaken Morning Star Lucifer, was all in favor of the Apocalypse. He had read his Father wrong and thought the Lord had grown tired of his greatest Creation's chaos and blatant disregard for themselves and each other and Him. He thought his Father gave consent in his silence.

His Father most definitely did _not._

So Dean Winchester was Saved before he actually needed Saving. The grand design was scribbled over with a permanent marker so no one could know what it use to be and re-written in pencil because the Winchesters in every form had a tendency _not _to follow the rules.

And, besides, there was more than one way to start an apocalypse—the "a" is just not capitalized in a majority of the cases.

Saving Dean ahead of time had its costs, though. In order to rid the hell-taint and the demon-hold from the Righteous man Castiel had to lose a little part of himself. Dean had to lose a little part of himself as well.

Castiel gained the parts of Dean that were already tainted and Dean gained the parts of Castiel that weren't. The Angel was more than just an angel, not any less. And the Righteous man was more than man, not any less.

Sam knew of his brother's past not long after that. The only other person (person being the keyword here because Angels were more than persons, they were, for the lack of a better term, _beings) _who knew about this whole rigmarole of a mess was Victor Henriksen—the least likely of men to know and, yes, he is alive and well and did not die when that police station blew up. He's too good for that.

(More on his awesomeness later)

Dean had a faint connection to the Angel Radio that blared in his head every second of every day of every year. It wasn't something he could turn off. It was bearable most of the time, but sometimes, when important things happened (or when any Archangel liked to speak up (he blamed Gabriel most of the time but Michael was _really, really loud))_ he got a migraine.

As a transgenic he didn't get headaches, not even the shakes like most of the X-5s (as was their designation) because he was _smart _and _stayed _with Manticore so they could fix it. He was perfectly fit until he got shot (or a bomb placed at the base of his skull) then he wasn't perfectly fit but he was again eventually.

As a Winchester he went through things he hadn't even been able to imagine (it's laughable now that he thought Manticore and the Breeding Cult were the two ultimate bad guys in the story).

It boggled the mind everyday.

As fate had it, Dean was sitting deep in his little couch in the apartment he shared with Sam. Castiel was there, so was Gabriel, Michael was off doing something snotty because even thought he'd been shown the error of his ways (with a giant scolding from God Himself (or, collectively, for the mortals, known as Chuck Shurley who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut)) Michael was still a little bit of a douche.

Gabriel snapped his fingers. "Fae!" He exclaimed. "They could be descendants of a Fae-Human combination. That would explain the ability to breed out a weakness to a certain virus, the Fae were weird about what they got sick from. It would explain why they have powers."

"Traditional Old Fae have been lost to this world for centuries," Castiel said, on the other side of the argument. At this point Dean was convinced the two brothers just liked being on difference sides of petty arguments.

"Who knows how long the Breeding Cult's been a breeding cult," Gabriel argued. "Just long enough. They're probably the reason the Fae are gone! Didn't want some stuffy supernatural creatures getting in the way of their genocide."

"Is it considered genocide?" Dean wondered absently. "I mean, it's the deliberate killing of a large group of people. This is a bit more than a large group of people."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "If you're going to be weirdly outro-spective then I'm going to leave."

"Leave where?" Castiel asked as Dean hummed (the aftermath of migraines always put him through a loop).

"Stalk Sam, probably," Gabriel said nonchalantly.

"I don't think outro-spective is right," Dean said as he moved from sitting to lying down, pushing his face into the cushions of the couch. "Don't let anyone see you," he told Gabriel. "And try to tell Sam what we have so far."

"One, we have one so far," Gabriel snarked. In a flutter of wings he was gone, Dean didn't even have to look.

"He has a point," Castiel's voice came from the general vicinity of Dean's left.

Dean stuck a hand out and waved it, trying to smack the angel away like he was some flying pest (which he was…sometimes). "He has a stupid point," Dean muttered. "One is better than none. Now let me sleep."

"Fae would not be powerful enough in this diluted form to chase Alphas or kill Angels, no matter how lower those Angel's are," Castiel said instead of shutting up.

Dean groaned. "Maybe they're different Fae. I still don't understand why the Breeding Cult is going after them in the first place. What does that do for them anyway? And don't get me started on the six year gap between the fall of Terminal City and Max—Suzanne—actively seeking us out again and the _news _reporting it. Now, please, Cas, let me sleep."

Castiel actually fell silent and Dean drifted off into an uneasy sleep, the faint buzzing of angels in his ear (but not really in his ear) and the presence of another, quieter, angel hovering over him awkwardly.


	7. Chapter 6

Hidden Wings

Mikkal

* * *

Ames White was a devious and ruthless man. He was older than he looked, way older than he looked. There would be some people who would say he was "old as balls," but he would not be one of those people. He preferred a refined life; after all, he had to keep the proper culture alive once he became one of the many brilliant people left in the world.

His people, collectively known as the Breeding Cult (only for now. It was a terrible name and they weren't going to let themselves be called that forever), were also devious and ruthless, and also liars.

Ames White was a liar as well, don't forget that.

Anyway. Genetics went a long way; it created the transgenics and transhumans of Manticore. But that was an attempt to pit science against magic because, well, Ames White was a liar.

They did not use science and genetics to create their perfect bodies and perfect minds and perfect understanding how everything worked (well, they thought it was perfect. But it wasn't (shh, don't tell them I told you that).

They used magic. In fact, they used the Fae. The oldest form of magic in the world. You have God and you have the Angels. You then had the Devil—Lucifer—and his fallen brethren. Heaven and Hell. Then, though, you have the ones who were trapped in between on Earth. They were angels who refused to follow their Father or their Fallen Brother and, instead, followed their own path.

Now, since this was before the days of now—before the days of humans to use as vessels and emotions to be used as though they were going out of style—they turned into something different. They turned into vicious faeries that were mean and spiteful and played tricks that were not funny nor playful.

But they were strong and beautiful. They were the perfect things for some ambitious human to mate with a long time after the faeries' creation. At that point the faeries were still sly and cunning, but they had lost a little bit of their spark. They could be tricked themselves, and that is just what the humans did.

And thus, down the line, created Ames White—the devious, ruthless, lying non-human who liked to pretend he was human. Originally the faery/human combination was just an attempt to make a species of humans stronger, so they could live above everyone else.

It wasn't until Ames White that they decided they should be the only ones and create a way to destroy the rest.

It wasn't a well-liked plan.

Not well-liked at all.

So the result was this: Ames White in all his faery-ness hunting down transhumans and transgenics in an attempt to find the one with the cure for the virus they were eventually going to release unto the world. What they didn't know was the cure was actually a transgenic with faery blood in her veins, mixed with science to make everyone like everyone else.

To make everyone like the Breeding Cult, so nothing could happen.

Of course, eventually, they would find another way—but that would take a few hundred years just like last time.  
Ames White knew that the transhumans he was taking (and killing after a while) didn't have the cure. Not at all. No, this was him trying to lure the right person out.

For some reason, it's very difficult.

He wanted to destroy that person. How dare these others get to live when they did not put their lives on the line to mate with some stupid Fae?

_They _deserved everything and if that stupid man had a change of heart so disturbing and so destructive then he and his little creations deserved nothing in return!

Ehm. He was getting ahead of himself.

Ames White had a lead. A certain little transgenic and her friends, the ones who were the bane of his existence back in the day, were currently spending time around each other…in a government building. In the NCIS Headquarters in Washington, DC to be exact.

Now, the question was, why did they get together after so long? Did they hear about the transhumans he was taking? If so, what did that mean to them?

The Breeding Cult could be found far and wide, in government and influencing positions and in the low, blue-collared working class. In this case Candace Ribbons was a woman in Human Resources in that very NCIS building.

A Dean Winchester, who appeared out of nowhere six years ago; a Anthony Dinozzo, who had a spending spree for a good couple of years before seemingly straightening up his act; and a Suzanne Storme, who also appeared out of nowhere six years ago.

And they thought they were so smart.

Ames White leaned against his desk as he read the email Candace Ribbons sent him five minutes ago, it detailed that morning's activities among the close circle of NCIS's top MCRT and one of DSI's top agents and the mysterious Ms. Storme.

Agent Dean Winchester was missing, claiming sickness; which Ames White highly doubted considering the Winchesters' long line of criminal charges. He was curious what the tipping point was for them. How did they go from the targets of a manhunt to heading up the newest agency with Victor Hendrickson?

If he were a betting man, Ames White would say Suzanne Storme was that bitch X5-452—or as she had liked to call herself, Max—Dean Winchester was probably X5-494—or Alec, it was a mistake to ever make those two breeding partners. Manticore was so idiotic sometimes Ames White wondered how they got so far—and Anthony DiNozzo use to be Logan Cale, or Eyes Only.

Anthony couldn't be the one with the cure—the Fae blood mixed with science that trumped anything the Breeding Cult could make—he wasn't a transgenic, not a drop of genetically altered blood in him at all.

That left Dean and Suzanne. Both viable. Both managed to break their conditioning and managed to feel something other than what Manticore told them to feel.

So, the only option was to kill them both.

And quickly.


End file.
